1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus used strictly for the assisted cooling of external automotive heat exchangers used to cool a liquid or air during operations of an internal combustion engine.
2. Background of Related Art
The present invention relates to automotive engines reliant upon a heat exchanger system for engine heat dissipation. A typical type heat exchanger used for automotive applications is commonly referred to as a radiator which allows air to flow through a series of cooling fins attached to a series of incorporated inner liquid passageways, as air flows through the cooling fins heat is allowed to dissipate from a circulated cooling liquid housed inside these inner passageways. A vehicle when operating under extreme conditions collects heat build up internally within the engine due to internal fuel combustion. This heat is then transferred from the engine's internal metal structure into a sealed surrounding liquid jacket housing a constant flow of liquid needed to provide stabilization to the engine's temperature. This internal liquid is constantly circulated through the system once operational temperatures are achieved via a mechanical pumping system attached and driven by the engine. When the circulated cooling liquid arrives to the inlet of the radiator the cooling effect begins and typically after circulation through the radiator a normal temperature drop of approximately 30 degrees is achieved. During prolonged engine load demands and sometimes due to higher ambient air temperatures, engine combustion temperatures can rise contributing to increasing liquid temperatures. Under extreme temperature conditions, over-expansion of the liquid can occur and can potentially lead to a liquid boil-over situation. During these conditions the cooling liquid is allowed to escape from the system and if engine operations are allowed to continue even higher temperature are achieved due to cooling liquid loss. It is under these conditions if engine operations are not shut down, severe engine damage can result.
Under extreme engine operations, a simple solution to prevent and control overheating conditions is the practice of spraying a mist of water in front of the radiator. This method in most applications has proven to reduce engine temperatures an additional 20 degrees in approximately 1 minute.
In so far as known, other liquid misting methods or apparatus designed for other applications have multiple disadvantages if tried to be adapted to automotive applications:                1. Space for mounting such devices in most automotive applications is limited.        2. Due to limited reservoir mounting space, recycling of the liquid waste is critical for extending the liquid's replenishment range.        3. Electrical power needs to power said devices are limited to Direct Current only and electrical power provided has limitations due to other electrical obligations on the vehicle.        4. Other devices require the use of an incorporated fan to blow the liquid misting onto the object requiring cooling.        
There truly exists a need for a dedicated liquid misting device strictly designed for automotive heat exchangers. Vehicles such as RV's and trucks used for towing constantly operate under extreme load demands and are considered a high risk for mechanical break downs due to engine overheating conditions.